prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Spotted Cat
Operation: Spotted Cat is a //BLACKNET mission in Prototype 2. It is found in the Red Zone of New York Zero. Jungle Predator Finding himself amidst the war-torn area of the Red Zone, James Heller finds a Blacknet terminal standing amidst the chaos. When he tries to enter the files, he comes across a Gentek scientist by the name of Dr. Rajiv Kureshi. Finding Kureshi overrun by Walkers, Heller consumes the doctor and ends his suffering. Heller then receives a call from Athena regarding Gentek working on a "predator antigen" meant to hunt and kill him. The exact locations are top-secret, but Blackwatch patrols check on them on a daily basis. Rain on the Parade After stealthily consuming one of the members of the patrol, Heller follows the squadron to its destination. Occasionally, the commander will spot an oncoming assault of Infected, and Heller will need to protect them. Brawlers attack the squadron head-on, while flocks of Flyers dive-bomb from above. At long last, the patrol reaches a science team near the body of a fallen Goliath. Heller consumes the science team, halting the progress of the antigen. Secret Stash Upon returning to the terminal, Heller finds an update. Sergeant Raoul Whitehead has been left in charge of security for a Gentek facility. Finding Whitehead in a battle near a restricted area, Heller consumes him and obtains his memory. It is then that Athena informs Heller of Blackwatch hoarding a stash of tainted Whitelight and are plotting to use it as a biological weapon. Heller decides to pay a visit to the facility. The Remaining Whitelight When Heller reaches the facility, he finds a horde of Walkers trying to get in, but proving to be no match for the Sentry Guns stationed above the entrance. After taking out the turrets, Heller sneaks inside while the Blackwatch grunts are preoccupied. Entering the main chamber, Heller finds the Whitelight barrels still intact. Upon activating the incinerator, a bunch of Evolved show themselves and attempt to stop Heller! But Heller manages to dispose of each of the Whitelight barrels, and once he's done with the Evolved, Heller exits the base. Rottweiler Returning to the terminal once again, Heller taps into its files. This time, the one he needs to find is Lieutenant Sanjay McElroy. While McElroy is fighting off against the Infected hordes, Heller consumes the Blackwatch goon. Afterwards, Athena intercepts a transmission from a Blackwatch commander codenamed Rottweiler. The commander seeks to pick a fight with Heller, who heads over to Base India Six Niner in an attempt to draw him out. Pack of Rabid Hounds When Heller delivers the first blow at India Six Niner, the call goes out to Red Crown Command. Reinforcements arrive on the scene, along with APCs, Gunships, and even Orion Super Soldiers. One wave after another, Heller destroys the Blackwatch reinforcements, sometimes using Pack Leader to take out the heavy machines. Finally, Rottweiler shows up in an armored tank and throws one final taunt at Heller. Ultimately, Heller dismantles the tank, forcing Rottweiler into the open, and consumes the commander as payback. Category:Blacknet Missions Category:Missions